We can wait
by Tenshi Zetsumei
Summary: Wolfram confesses his love for Yuuri. They kiss.Wolfram's mother plans the wedding. Yuuri wants to invite his prarents and Wolfram follows him. I can't summurize. Rated for later chapters.
1. Confessions at Midnight

Confessions at Midnight

By:Tenshi Zetsumei

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine...I don't have any money anyway so don't sue me...

Okay this is my first KKM fic... It is a cute fluff ball born of sleep deprivation and an overdose of romance movies.

He could feel the weight off another person collapsing on to the bed next to him. Who knew who it was. After all he was in the other person's room. It could be considered their room since he had been sleeping in here so long and many of his possessions had migrated here. A few thought it was a little taboo for an unmarried couple like them to be sharing a bed.

Wolfram sighed wistfully as he sat up to stare at the serene features of the now sleeping maou. His fiancée, his king, his wimp, Yuuri. Sometimes he wished the young king wasn't so utterly oblivious. Wolfram always found himself thinking the same thing when he thought of Yuuri.'Why doesn't he notice me? Why doesn't he see how much I love him? Why does he always have to be so nice and flirty with all those pretty girls? I'm just as good as them in fact better!'The thoughts plagued him always along with a burning emptiness in chest. But even if he were to run off with one of them would anyone consider it "cheating"? The only bond that held the two boys together was a purely accidental proposal. A bond that could easily be broken by a single word from Yuuri.

Wolfram's emerald eyes burned with unshed tears as the thoughts continued to flow unbidden through his mind, Making him feel sick. It wasn't as if he and Yuuri were an actual couple. They never spent time together or went out on dates. They never hugged or kissed and actual avoided contact at all.

And Wolfram wondered finally, as a single tear streaked his porcelain cheek, who he had been trying so desperately to fool. Saying Yuuri was his. He doubted that Yuuri even liked him let alone returned his feelings of... Love. More tears followed the first marking his face with their shining wet trails. A harsh whisper escaped his throat,"Yuuri..."The boy's soft black hair an tan face were distorted by heavy tears. The blonde demon felt a dam break in his heart and the words he'd held firmly on to for so long flowed from his quivering lips as steadily as his tears.

Yuuri's dark eyes creaked open when he felt a drop of water splash onto his cheek and drip down his face. He wondered at where it had come from until it reached his lips. Salty...A tear? Who was crying? Then came his name a ghostly pleading whisper. The voice barely recognizable without its snobby tone and harsh words. As the whisper continued all the boy could think was.'Oh my god this can't be real Wolfram would never say things like this...I'm still asleep I have to be...'But he was...Whispering his confessions of affection as the clock tower sounded to twelve.

Through silent sobs came the soft sincere words."Yuuri, Are so deaf you can't hear my heart calling yours? Are you so blind that you can't see me reach out for you?" His voice was louder now more desperate than pleading now. His eyes closed tightly as he asked."God Yuuri are you so naïve that you can't see how in love I am with you?"(A/N very ooc for Wolfy but It has to be for the sake of the plot)Wolfram felt a hand wipe away the forming tear in his eye and his eyes opened to a almost perfect circles in shock. And two soft black orbs were there in front of him."Yuuri you were?...You heard..." Wolfram cried out near hyperventilation from sobbing so much and now it felt as if someone blocked off his windpipe preventing his speech.

Yuuri shushed him placing a finger to his soft lips. He'd always secretly thought about how soft they looked and it turns out they were. Like a fresh rose petal. "Take a deep breath Wolf it's okay."The young maou assured his fiancée. The blonde did so a few times before Yuuri pulled him into a warm embrace.

The demon prince struggled against the comforting hold. "Let me go you wimp I don't need your god damn sympathy!"He screeched pounding on Yuuri's chest tears beginning to build in his eyes again. "You hate me just say it damn you!"

Yuuri held the boy tighter with strength he didn't know he had until now. Yuuri felt as if his heart was being torn out at Wolfram words. At that moment that every thought that he'd had about Wolfram. All the ones he had put off as weird or wrong. All those times he secretly observed Wolfram when the boy wasn't looking. All those things made sense now because he realized why he'd done them. It was because he was in love with the other boy... "What on earth made you think I hated you?"

"Why else would you ignore me?"He cried finally pulling free of Yuuri, "You never hold me or kiss me. You never even come close! You don't...You don't..."The blonde became enraged and he threw a pillow at Yuuri. "You don't love me! And yet you do this to me! Stop torturing me damn you!"

Yuuri tried to reach out for Wolfram only to have his hand slapped away with a nasty growl. He quickly withdrew it. "I'm not torturing you in any way and I do-"He tried to speak but Wolfram cut him off harshly. If he had done in a car he would have flung Yuuri off the road.

Wolfram's face was crimson with fury as he screamed."Why don't you just call off the engagement you damn wimp? Maybe you don't hate me but sure as hell don't return my feelings so get me off your back! Make it so it's none of my business that your a filthy cheater if you hate me calling you that so much! If break it off you'll take away my excuse for sleeping in your room and you'll have it all to yourself again!Just like you wanted!" He anger suddenly collapsed into a tears and he broke drown crying again. Yuuri could hear him sob. "Why can't you just torturing me by making me think I have a chance..."

Yuuri used his chance pull the weeping boy closer whispering softly. "Wolf I you don't get it...I didn't understand why I couldn't break off the engagement... I couldn't understand what I felt for at first..." He cupped the weeping boy's chin until red rimmed emerald eyes met soft opal. This newly found feeling for his fiancée was making his cheeks burn and he knew he was blushing. "I guess what I'm trying to say is..."He knew exactly what he wanted to say but didn't know to say it. Then he recalled one of his mothers his mother's random tidbits. His mother flashed in his mind smiling broadly, "Remember something sweetie. To a girl the first kiss is everything. The entire relationship will be based on that." Yuuri knew Wolfram wasn't a girl but he guessed it was the same basic concept. He didn't think of much else until he gently touched his lips on Wolfram's. Then any of his doubt drifted drifted away as he pressed as tightly to those silky lips as he could, pulling the other boy closer in his arms.

Wolfram eyes went went wide as he felt Yuuri's lip cover his own. As he felt their lips lock fully his eyes drifted closed and his arms wrapped around Yuuri's neck. The rush of emotion was incredible. It was light a jolt through his system causing the butterflies that had been in his stomach to go berserk and flutter against his insides. In fact it felt as a few had escaped his stomach and flew into his chest. It just couldn't be possible for his heart to beat that fast...It was just amazing, this had been his fantasy since he'd first realized his feeling for the boy. Then recalled when he'd first told his mother that he was attracted to boys. It was only a few months before he'd met Yuuri. And now his mother first piece of advice regarding men rang through his mind. "Wolfy baby with men it's the first, if it feels right that's how you know he loves you." He hadn't truly understood what his mother meant by 'right' but if this kiss wasn't the most 'right' thing he'd ever experienced...Then nothing could ever be right...

The two boys sat locked there in a sweet first kiss the moonlight washing over them. Both wishing that they could stay like that forever. Hoping that when they parted it wouldn't just be a dream. Soon they did. Their eyes opening to see the other's. Yuuri smiled softly saying with total confidence. "Wolfram I am so in love with you that no one could make me break off the engagement if they threatened to kill me." He'd expected a very happy Wolfram but he should have known better...

"Yuuri why..." Said the blond e seeming very sweet and content with his cheeks still pink and his eyes half lidded, when Yuuri found himself a headlock with an hissing Wolfram tugging on his hair. "You didn't tell me this before I broke down crying wimp! Do have any clue how **MUCH **it hurts for a fire Mazouku(Sp?) to cry?"

"I tried to you cut me off! OWWWWW! My hairs "Attached" to my head you know?"Yuuri cried struggling and wondering at the strength Wolfram's lithe form hid. Until the oak double doors to his room flew open and a small crowd of people(Who had obviously been listening at the door) stumbling in a falling in a pile. The maou was greatful because any anger at him was converted into anger at them. But before Wolfram had a chance to unleash his flaming fury on them his mother walked in stepping on quite a few people as she swayed over to the bed.

"So I guess the marriage is sealed then Yuuri...How about we do it this Saturday? No use waiting until your older since your going to **have** to get married now." Stated the former maou tossing her long hair.

"Um... No offense to Wolf I'm madly in love him and I wish I could marry him right this second... But why do we **have** to?" He asked even though he already knew it was some bizarre tradition or something. Though he hadn't done anything but kiss... That was it it had something to do with the kiss...

Wolfram eyes were full of understanding of the situation. Before his mother answered he turned to Yuuri."Yuuri I'm the first person you've ever been in love with right?" Yuuri nodded and Wolfram sighed and asked another question,"That was your first kiss?"

"Well yeah. Why?" He asked turning back to Wolfram's mother.

"Hm...I'm surprised you haven't come across this in your studies." She stated,"So what happened to the both of you had nothing to do with our traditions but an ancient magic. You see not only is Wolfram your first love but you are his. You both shared your first kiss with each other. When that happens, so rarely that it does, the two people's souls become intertwined." She continued, interlocking her thin fingers as if to illustrate."Nothing will ever pull you apart, the bond protects you both to a degree and it is an absolute guarantee that your first love will remain your only love. So you see its inevitable that you will be wed so why wait a few years when we can do it now. Your both 16 I mean are the chances of you actually keeping your hands off each other through tonight let alone being together for a few years!"

The blonde who looked euphoric during most of his mother explanation grew enraged at that last comment. "Mother I'll have you know that Yuuri and I have enough self control not to anything until the ceremony this weekend!"Wolfram challenged.

His mother's eyes earned a demonic glint. "Do you now we'll see about that! The guards with the sharpest ears will be placed outside this room at night!"She ordered."Until Saturday."She then swept out of the room.

"We'll show her right Yuuri...Yuuri..."Wolfram questioned the wide eyed boy laying next to him."Your not upset about the whole souls being entwined thing are you...If I'd known I would have told you."

"No its just my family. I want them at the wedding but I don't know how to tell them I'm getting married let alone getting married to another guy..."He explained solemnly.

"Then I will go to your world and help you explain. Then we can bring your family here for the ceremony." He stated simply."We leave tomorrow afternoon!"

"But Wolf!"Yuuri started.

"No buts! We leave at noon and that's final!" Wolfram hissed before smiling and kissing Yuuri."Goodnight Yuuri!"

Yuuri just groaned and laid down next to the blonde boy embracing him as he drifted off to sleep. The next morning Yuuri didn't find himself on the floor for the first time since

wolfram started sleeping with him.

A/N: You wonderful people who decided to read this story if you liked it let me know so I know whether or not to bother finnishing it...Review...Or be mauled by a horde of flesh eating pink gnomes!


	2. Explanations

****

Explanations

Yes! Peoples liked the first chapter so I bring you the second installment! Wolfram visits our world and mass chaos ensues... Not to mention Cheri has a plot to make sure her son won't prove her wrong... .

* * *

The next morning Yuuri awoke to a happy little blonde Mazouku curled up close to his side. Yuuri found himself smiling at the sight. He brushed some of the gold hair and leaned in to place a kiss on the boy's pale forehead. Wolfram eyes shot open and he quickly threw Yuuri off the bed with a shriek.

Yuuri whole world spun for a moment before refocusing. He looked up to see Wolfram's face with a look of sweet concern. An apologetic little smile on his lips and his cheeks pink with embarrassment. "Sorry Yuuri...You surprised me. You know how high strung I am." He explained with a shrug. "I thought you were an enemy...Heh...Sorry."

Yuuri might have been angry his fiancée he wasn't looking so utterly adorable with that shy little smile and his cheeks tinted ever so slightly with embarrassment. Yuuri felt his own cheeks burn at the sight of the other boy and jumped up quickly. "I'm fine Wolf really!"He said reassuringly with a broad smile.

Wolfram sighed. "Good I was scared I had really hurt you. Anyway, appears that someone already packed for our trip." The blonde said pointing to a pile of baggage.

"Wow that's a lot of stuff!How long do they expect us to be gone?"Yuuri screamed when he saw the pile the door.

"Most of its probably mine."Wolfram stated simply. "Anyway right now we have to ready to leave it's almost ten o'clock."

(Due to the authors inability to understand how Wolfy and Yuuri would get from that world to this one she has skipped to when they have arrived at Yuuri's house... Ask and she'll never finish the story...PS She has no idea what Yuuri's house is like so just go along with what she says...)

"It's kind of small isn't it..." Wolfram said as they stood in front of the white two story house that used to be Yuuri's only home.

"It's not a palace and it happens to be a very nice sized home for a family of five!"Yuuri growled a little insulted by the comment.

"Is that anyway to talk to your fiancée?"Wolfram screamed striking Yuuri in the back of the head so hard he fell over. Promptly stomping on Yuuri's spine as he pulled the cart of their belongings to the door of the house. He knocked three times before Yuuri's mother came to the door.

"Well hello there...Who are you?"She asked her friendly smile and kind tone never faltering. Wolfram smiled back very pleased with the friendly air about his future mother-in-law. It made him a lot less nervous about the whole situation...And he **was** nervous even if he skillfully hid it behind a calm mask over-confidence and vanity. You know the one he always wheres, the one that makes him seem like an arrogant asshole all the time.

Wolfram answered the woman's kind smile with one of his own. "Hello Shibuya-san I presume. My name is Wolfram von Bielefelt. I'm here with your son Yuuri." He said leaving out the fiancée part not wanting to make Yuuri upset at him. Wolfram was sure that Yuuri would want to tell his family.

The woman's eyes suddenly sparkled."Your a Mazouku! Do you have wings?"She asked hopefully.

Wolfram's left eye twitched a little a The woman's antics but he kept a smile on his lips as he answered. "No Shibuya-san I'm afraid I do not have wings."

"Yeah," Yuuri said when he finally picked himself up off the ground, rubbing the spot where Wolfram hit him. "Mom he nor any other Mazouku have wings. I thought Dad explained that to you ages ago."

Ignoring her son's comment she hugged him as soon as he reached the door. "Oh Yuu-chan I missed you so much you have no idea! And so happy you found a new friend! Come on in dinners almost ready." She said releasing her son.

Yuuri said hello to his father and older brother Shiori and introduced them to Wolfram before leading his fiancée(Gawd I heart That word) upstairs to his room. The first thing Wolfram said when The door was closed was, "You introduced me as a friend... When are you going to tell them we're getting married?"

"Y'know no one gave me a lot of time to explain this! Imagine not only having to tell your parents that your in love with a guy but also telling them that your getting married! It's a lot of freaking stress okay!"Yuuri screamed his eyes starting to water. He was terrified that his family wouldn't support his relationship with Wolfram. "Things are different in this world... People who are attracted to the same sex... They aren't as easily excepted." He explained his voice a low whisper.

Wolfram stood for a moment in shock. He hadn't meant to taunt Yuuri with the question. He truly wanted to know. He hadn't known that Yuuri was so nervous about this. Wolfram quickly hugged Yuuri before he could protest. "It's okay Yuuri. I didn't know that you were so upset over this." He said gently.

Yuuri smiled happily cuddling into the comforting embrace. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell I'm just really scared. I really do love you." He buried his face in Wolfram's shoulder inhaling deeply... Yuuri's senses were overwhelmed by the scent. The only word he could use to describe it was...Intoxicating. He hadn't remembered Wolfram smelling so good last night. Though he hadn't really taken the time to smell him.

"It's okay I know you didn't mean i- What the hell are you doing Yuuri?" Wolfram screeched as he felt himself being pinned down to the bed.

Yuuri loomed over Wolfram for a moment. "You just look really beautiful right now." He answered before capturing Wolfram's lips with his own. Instinctively taken advantage of Wolfram's open mouth to thrust his tongue into the moist cavern. Exploring every inch of it with an eager tongue. Wolfram's mouth was warm and oddly sweet.

At first Wolfram was to shocked to do anything but allow Yuuri to ravish his mouth but soon started to respond trying to push his back with little progress. Wolfram found himself drowning in the feeling that he didn't even notice Yuuri's hands roaming up his shirt (He's wearing a t- shirt and pair of jeans that Yuuri gave him by the way). Until his fingers brushed against one of his nipples...

Wolfram gasped shoving Yuuri away. "What the hell do you think your doing Yuuri?"

"I think I should be asking that question." Both boys looked over to the doorway to see Yuuri's Mom staring wide eyed at them. "I called you for dinner and you didn't come so I came up to get you."

Yuuri jumped up and began a frantic explanation."You see when I first went to the Mazouku world

I had no idea that slapping someone meant a marriage proposal so I slapped Wolfram cause he insulted you and at first I was really freaked out by the fact that he was a guy but now of gotten over that and I'm love with him and I shared my first kiss with him last night and now we're like bound together by some ancient magic and the wedding's this Saturday please don't be upset!"Yuuri finally took a breath then promptly fell over from lack of oxygen.

"Yuuri!"Came an identical cry from both Yuuri's mother and Wolfram who both rushed to his side.

"Oh Yuuri you have to remember to breathe!" Wolfram cried as a pair of black eyes gave him a sheepish look.

"He's always done that since he was able to talk. When he gets to exited or nervous he just forgets to breathe I guess..." His mother explained sweetly brushing the hair out of her son's face.

"Your okay with this? Right Mom?"Yuuri asked raising himself to a sitting position on the rug. He was biting his lip and his dark eyes were down cast.

"Your relationship with Wolfram! Of course, the way he reacted just now means he must really care for you. Though I'm not to sure about your Father..." She said worriedly.

Yuuri sighed. He'd been sure that his mother would except him. His Father and his older brother on the other hand. Yuuri shuddered at the thought of telling them. "Mom how am I going to tell..."

His mother silenced him with a wave of her hand. "I'll tell them and if they get out of hand I'll slap them both!" She winked helping her son up to his feet.

"And if she isn't scary enough I'll help! No one is going to be mean to my Yuuri!" Wolfram added punching his fist into his open palm.

His mother giggled at her future son-in-laws actions. Then as they walked down the stairs to kitchen she saw a soft reassuring smile on the boy's lips. 'He really cares about Yuuri I could tell from the moment I saw him. I was only expected a strong friendship but, it's good that Yuuri fell in love him someone who cares for him so deeply...I just know they're going to be happy together.' She smiled happily at these thoughts. They really did make a cute couple.

Meanwhile in Cheri's secret lair of doom (a.k.a her her love yacht) she watched her first plan fail miserably in her crystal ball(Yes she has a crystal ball to watch people). You see the reason why Yuuri attacked Wolfram was because she had added a powerfully erotic scent to Wolfram's shampoo. She wore the scent herself as a perfume. So she knew from experience that very few men could resist it's overwhelming effects on the male body.

"Damn!" she swore, "That should have worked. I guess I'll have to try something... Dirtier." The blonde woman started to laugh maniacally (As maniacally as a blonde can anyway) as an obscene plot formed in her mind. If this one succeeded neither her son nor the young Maou would ever be able to boast their innocence again. " It's so cruel perhaps I shouldn't do it... Hah like that's ever stopped me before!"

And with that said the former Maou set to work on her devious plot...

* * *

Writer's block is the devil! I couldn't think of anything! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review or be trampled by a herd of Technicolor pachyderms! o


	3. Reactions

Reactions

By popular demand I'm finnishing the fanfiction I started almost...a year and half ago! Holy shit! I would've just given up hope but apparently some people REALLY REALLY did like this story and who am I to deny loyall fans a conclusion! And so with that I continue and this time I'll finnish it!

Yuuri and Wolfram sat down at the table hands clasped to together under the table cloth. Both teens holding their breaths as Yuuri's mother spoke. Yuuri's father looked only mildly surprised much to the young couples releif. "Well...Congradulations I suppose and of course I support you no matter what son." Of course he wasn't extatic about the situation but he wasn't angry at least.

Yuuri's brother on the other hand did not seem pleased at all. This arrangement would mean Yuuri being home even less than he already was. "Congradulations! Are you serious Dad! He's sixteen and he's marrieing a GUY!" He shouted pointing at Wolfram with a incriminating index finger. "Am I honestly supposed to be supportive of this."

"Oh shut up Aniki (Older Brother)!" Yuuri stood defensivly. "If you don't like it you don't have to come to our wedding! Seriously I was expecting you to be the more accepting of our relationship than Dad! And stop looking at Wlfram like that he didn't do anything wrong!" Yuuri glared at his brother until he lowered his arm and sat down. Dinner passed in awkward silence everytime a conversation was started it faded without much being said.

When dinner was finnished the lover's retreated to Yuuri's bedroom where the Maou began to fume a bit. "Why the hell did he have to react like that for! I really can't beleive it and the way he was glaring at you like it was your fault! It really pissed me off!"

"Its fine really Yuuri, you already warned me that our relationship might not be readily exepted by the people of your world..." It was strange his fiancee was behaving like he would. Though he couldn't deny the warm feeling he got in his chest knowing Yuuri was rwacting that way for him because he was defending Wolfram. When Yuuri continued to rant however it began to grind on the blonde's very few nerves, "Oh shut up you stupid wimp!" Wolfram cried grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his fiancee's face with as much force as one could throw a pillow.

Yuuri fell backwards upon impact more from surprise than the force of the blow. "Why are you calling me a wimp? I stood up to my brother didn't I? And I did it for you?" He said brushing invisible dust off his clothing as he stood up.

"Yuuri it isn't about standing up to anybody...A real man doesn't sit around complaining about things he can't change and real man excepts uncontrolable circumstances." Wolfram heaved a sigh. "You can't change what people think and if your brother really cares about you he'll be happy that your marrying the person you love."

Yuuri ran a hand through his raven hair with a sheepish expression on his face. "Your right..." A smile spread across Wolfram's lips that screamed, "Of course I'm right!" 

Yuuri plopped down on the bed next to his lover and pulled the other boy into his arms. The fire demon was tense, he wasn't exactly used to all this hugging and touching... It made him a little nervous. He was flushed as Yuuri cuddled him and spoke to him in soft crooning tones. Wolfram wasn't really paying attention to the words themselves just how loving the tone of his voice was as it washed over him. "Hmmm...It's been a long day hasn't? We should bathe and get ready for bed don't you think..."Wolfram perked up with an idea. "I know we can bathe together!"

"Yeah...Wait! Together!" Before Yuuri could protest any further he found himself being dragged off to the bathroom.

Wolfram pulled him along, "Of course together! I can wash your back for you and everything!" Wolfram looked so happy...He seemed a little like an extatic puppy as he dragged Yuuri int othe bathroom. Yuuri couldn't bring himself to refuse the pretty demon and closed the door behind them with a sigh. This could not end well...

Okay, next chapter will be a little steamy! It's bath time after all! It'll be longer too I promise...


End file.
